


Dating Etiquette

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt 336: Desperate.Warnings:Er...sex? Does that offend anyone anymore?Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Dating Etiquette

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt 336: Desperate.
> 
> **Warnings:** Er...sex? Does that offend anyone anymore?
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Dating Etiquette 

~

They’re barely inside before reaching for each other. Slamming him against the door, Harry kisses Severus like someone desperate for air, for life. 

Severus Banishes their clothes with a whisper, slickness covering his fingers with another.

Harry’s world tilts as Severus strokes him, and when he presses their cocks together, sparks explode along Harry’s nerves. 

Panting, gasping, Harry trembles as pleasure overwhelms him, shouts as he tumbles over the crest. Severus follows fearlessly, and they sink onto the floor, legs too weak to support them. 

“Well,” whispers Severus. “That was some first date.” 

Harry laughs. “Wait until the next one.” 

~


End file.
